The Truth
by salazare
Summary: Another FMA scene, this time part of Episode 7. It's the scene of the Chimera. No matter what the chapters say, I've decided to end it at four POVs. I might make another POV thingy...
1. He Saw the Truth

1 He Saw The Truth

I was hoping that I was wrong in my theory. Even if it meant the end of my carrier as a State Alchemist, I just hoped that my thoughts about Tucker were wrong.

Al and I opened the door, and we saw a room decorated with transmutation circles of all kinds. We saw Tucker there, bending over something. It looked like I wouldn't be wrong anytime soon.

"Come on in, boys." said Tucker. He didn't even turn around.

We walked in, and tried to look behind him. But we couldn't see anything.

"I told you I'd let you see." said the Sewing-Life Alchemist.

He turned aside to allow us to see it. It was a Chimera. And, like I thought, it had the form of a dog. With long brown hair on it's back.

"It's a perfect version. A Chimera that knows the human tongue." he kneeled down. "Listen dear, this is your friend Edward."

The Chimera must have found it hard to speak at first. But it was successful. "Edward...friend..."

"Yes!" said Tucker, happily. "That's very good!"

"Very...good..." repeated the Chimera.

"Unbelievable!" said Al. "It really can talk!"

Tucker seemed like he didn't hear Al. "I'll have no problem getting the funding now. I can't believe I didn't see it before, the other one was to old to adapt."

I kneeled down to the Chimera, who had walked over to me. The Chimera gently grabbed my silver watch in it's mouth, and dropped it. Like a Alexander had done a few days before.

"Edward..." said the Chimera. "...My friend."

"Yeah." I said. "That's right." _I must be wrong._

"Edward...why does it...hurt here?"

"Brother?" asked Al.

"So, Tucker." I said. _I don't want to be right._

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"When was the first time you made one of these...human-speaking Chimeras?" _Please let me be wrong._

"I thought I told you." said he. "It's been two years now."

"And..." I asked. "When exactly did your wife leave you?" _I...he couldn't have..._

"Two years ago, why?"

"And any of those letters that Nina wrote...did any of them ever reach her?" _It...it must be..._

"What are you getting at?" was his response.

"Tell me this. _Where have Alexander and Nina gone to?_" _I hate it when I'm right._

Al gasped, surprised at the point of my theory.

"I hate prodigies like you, Ed." said Tucker. "Too damn perceptive."

I snapped then. I grabbed him and help him against the wall.

"Brother!" exclaimed Al.

"This guy used his own wife, Al!"

"And...and this time?" asked my brother.

"His daughter! And his dog...he transmuted them into that...thing!" I said, angry- no, beyond angry- at Shou Tucker.

"An easy process when you use people, RIGHT?" I yelled at that...that...bastard.

"Why are you getting so upset, Edward?" he asked quickly. "It's the nature of scientific process. Animal testing, experimentation, trial and error! All advancements have...a price."

I couldn't believe the way that he was easily saying all of this! He just basically ended the lives of his own family!

"Shut up!" I yelled. "I'm not gonna let you rationalize this, you monster! That was your own family, damn it! You've been toying with people's lives!

Tucker started laughing, and then stopped while he spoke. But a smile played on his lips while he did so. "Toying with lives? What? Like you arm and leg there? Or your brother's body, or trying to bring your mother back? That's toying, isn't it? You don't _really _think your any different from me, do you Ed?"

Why wouldn't he shut up? He was pushing me to my limits of mentality. I punched him, hoping he would shut up...but he just laughed. He laughed the laugh of a manic.

I moved to punch him again, but Alphonse grabbed my arm.

"Why, Mr. Tucker?" he asked. "The whole point was to pass the assessment and continue your way of life. But now your family's gone. What life is left?"

"That's the funny thing, I didn't have a reason." said Tucker, making me gasp. "I fully understood that no matter what I did my life would be ruined. So I chose science to see if I could."

"What kind of man..." I started, but I was interrupted by Tucker.

"When you have the power to do something, it's hard not to try. Isn't that what we agreed on, Edward? Aren't we so much alike?"

I gasped again. Could it be true? ...No, I'm not like him.

"No!" I shouted.

"Sure, part of me did it for respect and this house, just like you party did it for your mother. But there's more. You're desperate to put your mind to use, Ed. To see what you're capable of, to put the world under your fingers. That's the essence of Alchemy. You did it for knowledge. Control. And above all, you did it just to prove you can."

I couldn't stand it. I punched him again, even harder this time.

"You're wrong!" I shouted. "Alchemy isn't meant to be...I'm not like...you!"

"I'm not!" Another punch.

"I'm not!" I just couldn't stop with these punches, so I punched him again.

"I'm not!" I punched him another four times or so, I've lost track. But I know that he deserved ever last one of them.

"Brother, you'll kill him!" Al cried.

_Quiet, Alphonse. _I thought. _He deserves every last one of those hits._

I was about to hit him again, but I stopped when the Chimera...Nina...grabbed my coat with her teeth.

"No, big brother." she said, a mournful look in her eyes.

I let go of Tucker and turned around to her. Then I kneeled down, and smiled. "Nina, I want you to bear with me, okay? This may hurt."

I stood up, and prepared to clap my hands together.

"What are you doing?" cried Al, "You're not planning to split them up, are you? You don't know how!"

Tucker started laughing, blood on his face from my earlier punches. "The chimera is a perfect transmutation, fused to the core. There's no way to separate them now. Careful. You'll Just do to them what you did to your _mother._"

I couldn't move after that, and I put my hands to my sides. _Damn it...he's right...why...am I so weak?_

The Nina-chimera walked over to Al, and looked up at him.

"You promised you'd come play with me." she said.

Al bent down and pet her head. "I know..."

Basq Grand then came in, and he had four soldiers following him.

"Assaulting army personal, what the hell's going on here?" he asked.

"Spare me sir." I said. "He used his own daughter."

_Nina... _I though sadly, _I'm sorry..._

And I let the tears inside of my heart flow.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Now THAT was a very sad episode. And I'm going to do this one from four POVs, this one starting it. I would of updated sooner, except the power was out in my house for 2-3 days. Sorry.

Well, I hope you liked the longest one yet, and please R & R!

-Salazare


	2. He Learned the Truth

1 He Learned the Truth

I followed my brother into the room of Shou Tucker's laboratory. The walls of the room...they were covered from head to foot with transmutation circles...all kinds of them! It was amazing...but why did Edward want to come here? What did he want to see...prove wrong?

"Come on in, boys." said Tucker, when he realized that we were staring through the door.

We walked in. And when we did, my brother looked around the room. Was he looking for something? Trying to get a better look at what it seemed Tucker was hiding behind his back?

"I told you I'd let you see." said Tucker, and he moved aside to show a Chimera.

_Could it be? Could he have made the human-speaking Chimera? Amazing!_

"It's a perfect version." He said. "A Chimera that knows the human tongue."

He kneeled down next to the Chimera, and said, "This is your friend Edward."

The Chimera looked blank for a second, but then it spoke. "Edward...friend."

"Yes, that's very good." said Tucker, smiling."

"That's...very...good..." repeated the Chimera.

"Unbelievable!" I exclaimed, excited at this Alchemical discovery. "It really can talk!"

Tucker smiled. "I'll have no problem getting the funding now. I can't believe I didn't see it before, the other one was to old to adapt."

_What's he mean by that...? _I though, somewhat confused.

My brother then bent down, and faced the Chimera. The Chimera then grabbed Ed's State Alchemist's watch, and dropped it down.

"Edward..." it said. "..My...friend."

"Yeah." said my older brother. "That's right."

"Edward...why...why does it hurt here?"

"Brother?" I said.

"So, Tucker." said Edward.

"Something wrong?" asked Tucker.

_What it Edward doing?_

"When was the first time you made one of these...human-speaking Chimeras?"

"I thought I told you," said Tucker. "It's been two years now."

"And when..." asked Ed. "...When exactly did your wife leave you?"

"Two years ago, why?" answered Tucker.

"And those letters...that Nina wrote...did any of them ever reach her?" my brother was getting angrier...I don't get it...what's he saying?

"What are you getting at?" asked Tucker.

"Tell me this: Where have Alexander and Nina gone to?"

_No...is this what Edward was getting at? Has Tucker...combined his daughter and dog...Nina and Alexander...into a Chimera? But that's...that's..._

"I hate prodigies like you, Ed. Too damn perceptive."

Edward snapped, grabbing Tucker and slamming him against the nearby wall.

"Brother!" I exclaimed.

"This guy used his own wife, Al!"

_So...he did after all. _"And...and this time?"

"His daughter!" said Ed, "And his dog...he transmuted them into that..._thing!"_

I gasped. This was impossible. Tucker...he loved his daughter, and he was so nice to us.

"An easy process when you use people, RIGHT?" Edward was yelling into Tucker's face.

"Why are you getting so angry, Edward?" asked Tucker. "It's the nature of scientific process! Animal testing, experimentation, trial and error! All advancements have...a price."

"Shut up!" yelled Ed. "I'm not gonna let you rationalize this, you monster! You've been toying with people's lives!"

_That's right...why? Why did he do such a thing?_

"Toying with lives? Ha! Like your arm and leg there?" He laughed again. "Or your brother's body, or trying to bring your mother back? That's toying, isn't it? You don't _really _think you're any different from me, do you Ed?

My brother punched him...and he laughed. Laughed and smiled. It was my turn to step in.

I grabbed my bothers arm, stopping any more physical violence for now.

"Why, Mister Tucker?" I asked. "The whole point was to pass the assessment and continue your way of life. But now your family's gone. What life is left?"

"That's the funny thing." said he. "I didn't have a reason."

My brother gasped. I couldn't take it anymore...I blocked it out, blocked It all out...I was semi-conscious.

"_Big brother?" I asked Edward, peaking past a book. We were nine and eight at the time, and mother had just past away._

"_What is it, Alphonse?" he asked, taking his eyes off_ _of the Alchemy book he was reading._

"_What would happen if a human being was used in a transmutation for a Chimera? What would happen then?"_

_Edward looked at the ceiling. The high ceiling. It seemed high then, at least. _

"_I don't know." he finally said. "But maybe...thoughts like that are better not tread upon._

I realized the situation when that flashback ended. I then realized that my brother was furiously punching Tucker. I should've paid more attention, and stopped it earlier.

"Brother, you'll kill him!" I yelled, trying to get him to stop. But then...the Nina-Chimera bit his coat.

"No, big brother..." said the Nina-Chimera.

Edward smiled down upon here, and kneeled down so he could face her. "Nina, I want you to bear with me, okay? This may hurt."

He started to move his hands together, and I realized what he wanted to do.

"What are you doing? You're not planning to split them up, are you?" I asked. "You don't know how!"

Tucker then laughed, and smiled. "The Chimera is a perfect transmutation, fused to the core. There's no way to separate them now. Careful. You'll just do to them what you did to your mother."

Edward stopped in shock, but let his arms fall to his side. I don't think that he wanted to separate them anymore...Tucker's words had gotten to him.

The Nina-Chimera walked over to me then, and said, "You promised you'd come play with me..."

"I know," I said, patting her head sadly.

We heard footsteps, and then Brigadier General Basq Grand came im, leading four armed men.

"Assaulting military personal..." he said, "...What the hell is going on here?"

"Spare me sir." said my brother. "He used his own daughter."

Basq Grand made an ugly face, and ordered the Tuckers to be taken away. While that was going on, my brother and I were lost in thought. I know not what my brother was thinking of, but I was wondering...

Was there any way we could have prevented Tucker from doing this? Any way we could have stopped him from doing...doing what he did to Nina?

No, there was no way.

Nina...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: And there goes part two. I'm now halfway done, so I'm thinking of going to bed now, and letting you all R&R.

So please, enjoy this sad scene, and...

Please Read & Review!

-Salazare


	3. He Caused the Truth

He Caused the Truth

It was done, complete. I had finished it.

A chimera that spoke the human tongue was sitting at my feet.

"Hee hee." I laughed. At the cost of my sanity, and my family...I had made my dream...it was perfect...

The door creaked, and I knew that they had arrived. The Elrics.

"Come on in, boys."

I felt that their eyes were on my back...or on the Chimera Transmutation Circles around the room.

"I told you I'd let you see." I said. I knew...I knew that I was crazy...

I moved aside so that they could see it, and I said, "It's a perfect version. A Chimera that knows the human tongue."

I turned the my Chimera, and I bent down to speak to her. "Listen dear, this is your friend Edward."

"Edward...friend..." said my Chimera. Genius! I am a genius! _Heh ha ha ha ha! _

"Yes!" I said. "That's very good!"

"Very...good..." repeated my Chimera.

"Unbelievable!" said Alphonse Elric. "It really can talk!"

"I'll have no problem getting the funding now." said I. "I can't believe I didn't see it before, the other one was to old to adapt."

"Edward...my friend." said my Chimera...my own family...

"Yeah." said Edward Elric, bending down to see my Chimera. "That's right."

My Chimera grabbed Edward's State Alchemist's pocket watch and then dropped it. "Edward...why does it...hurt here?"

"Brother?" said Alphonse.

"So, Tucker." said Edward

"Something wrong?" I asked. _Have you figured it out, Edward? I wonder...do I hope that you will?_

"When was the first time you made one of these...human-speaking Chimeras?" Edward asked. _Will your knowledge of this incident...free me? Or will it condemn me?_

"I thought I told you." said I "It's been two years now."

"And..." Edward continued. "When exactly did your wife leave you?"

"Two years ago, why?"

"And any of those letters that Nina wrote...did any of them ever reach her?" I felt his glare, now.

"What are you getting at?" I asked. Although I already knew. Knew...knew that he knew.

"Tell me this. _Where have Alexander and Nina gone to?_"_ He...is one smart boy._

Alphonse gasped.

"I hate prodigies like you, Ed." I said. "Too damn perceptive."

Edward grabbed me and pushed my body against the wall.

"Brother!" cried Alphonse

"This guy used his own wife, Al!" yelled Edward.

"And...and this time?" asked Alphonse

"His daughter! And his dog...he transmuted them into that...thing!" Edward's voice never faltered and Alphonse gasped again.

"An easy process when you use people, RIGHT?"

"Why are you getting so upset, Edward?" I cried. "It's the nature of scientific process. Animal testing, experimentation, trial and error! All advancements have...a price."

"Shut up!" replied Edward, yelling again "I'm not gonna let you rationalize this, you monster! That was your own family, damn it! You've been toying with people's lives!"

"Toying with lives?" I laughed in his face. "What? Like you arm and leg there? Or your brother's body, or trying to bring your mother back? That's toying, isn't it? You don't _really _think your any different from me, do you Ed?"

Edward punched me, making some blood come out of my nose. I just laughed again...laughed like the maniac I knew that I was.

"Why, Mr. Tucker?" asked Alphonse, holding Edward's arm. "The whole point was to pass the assessment and continue your way of life. But now your family's gone. What life is left?"

"That's the funny thing, I didn't have a reason." I said, my face a blank and nose bleeding. "I fully understood that no matter what I did my life would be ruined. So I chose science to see if I could."

"What kind of man..." started Edward, his bangs hiding his eyes from my view.

"When you have the power to do something, it's hard not to try. Isn't that what we agreed on, Edward? Aren't we so much alike?" As I asked him this, I felt the hate pouring from him.

"No!" he yelled, looking as if he might cry at any time. But wasn't he too strong for that?

"Sure, part of me did it for respect and this house, just like you party did it for your mother. But there's more. You're desperate to put your mind to use, Ed. To see what you're capable of, to put the world under your fingers. That's the essence of Alchemy. You did it for knowledge. Control. And above all, you did it just to prove you can." I felt his next blow for sure. Although the pain was...was...it was something...it had more force than the previous one.

"You're wrong!" he yelled at me, clenching his fists. "Alchemy isn't meant to be...I'm not like...you!"

"I'm not!" he punched me again.

"I'm not!" The punches no longer hurt. My heart...why didn't _it_ hurt?

"I'm not!" he yelled again, and then he punched me one, two, three, four more times...

"Brother, you'll kill him!" Alphonse...what a good boy...coming to my rescue...

My Chimera grabbed Edward's coat.

"No, big brother." she said...I couldn't tell...was she sad?

Edward bent down and put his hand on my Chimera's head.

"Nina," he said. "I want you to bear with me, okay? This may hurt."

He placed his hands together, ready to transmute.

"What are you doing?" exclaimed Alphonse. "You're not planning to split them up, are you? You don't know how!"

I laughed and said, "The chimera is a perfect transmutation, fused to the core. There's no way to separate them now. Careful. You'll Just do to them what you did to your _mother._"

Edward dropped his hands too his side.

My chimera walked over to Edward, and looked up at him.

"You promised you'd come play with me." she said.

"I know..." said Alphonse, patting my Chimera.

Iron-Blood Alchemist, Brigadier General Grand came in at that moment, followed by four other soldiers.

"Assaulting army personal, what the hell's going on here?" exclaimed Grand.

"Spare me sir." said Edward. "He used his own daughter."

I smiled.

_Thank you...Edward Elric._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: And so I finally got this one up. Well...soon I'll probably be able to get the next one up...and until then...please R&R! Also, thanks to Lonely Lord's suggestion, I may include the POVs of Scar and Grand...but they won't be as long, considering that they cannot include the beginning part.

Well, thank you for your time reading my story, and if you have reviewed...thank you even more.

Yet again, please R&R!


	4. She Was the Truth

She Was the Truth

I groaned as I looked out of these new eyes. What was this strange form I was in? What did daddy do to me? And what was this strange feeling that something was missing?

_Nina? Are you there? _

It was another voice, one I'd never heard before.

**_Who are you?_** I thought out to the voice.

_Alexander. _Responded the voice, and I tried to gasp.

I then realized something. My arms and legs were no longer there, and I had the strange feet of Alexander.

**_Ahhh! _**I thought to Alexander, **_What's going on?_**

Before my dog could answer, there was a creak. The door nearby was being opened, and when it was, Little Big Brother and Big Brother were there.

"Come on in, boys." said a voice. I recognized it as Daddy's. He was standing next to me, kneeling.

It suddenly came to me. There was no colour anywhere. That was what was irritating me.

Little Big Brother and Big Brother walked in, glancing around the room.

"I told you I'd let you see." said Daddy.

He turned aside, allowing my two Big Brothers to see me. I could see their faces, and they were amazed. Although Edward wore a scowl.

"It's a perfect version. A Chimera that knows the human tongue." said Daddy, kneeling down to my level. "Listen dear, this is your friend Edward."

I tried to use my voice. It worked. "Edward...friend..."

"Yes!" cried my Daddy, happily. "That's very good!"

"Very...good..." I repeated. It was harder to speak than before.

"Unbelievable!" said Big Brother "It really can talk!"

"I'll have no problem getting the funding now. I can't believe I didn't see it before, the other one was to old to adapt." What was Daddy talking about? What did he do to me?

**_What's going on, Awexandewr? _**I thought to my dog.

_I have no idea. _He responded, _But it doesn't look good._

I walked over to Little Big Brother. Noticing the Silver thingy on his belt, I pulled it. This would be my message. Alexander resides in this body.

_That's very nice of you, Nina._

"Edward..." said I. "...My friend."

"Yeah." responded Little Big Brother. "That's right."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later, Little Big Brother had fought with Daddy, leaving his mouth all bloody. Daddy's, that is.

We had gotten together into a sort of truck, me sitting across from my daddy.

As it was moving, Daddy spoke.

"I'm sorry, Nina. I-I had no choice. If I didn't do it, then we would have had to be poor, and...I couldn't bear to have you live like that."

A tear fell from his eye. "Nina...I love you."

"Daddy..." I said. "I...wuv you too..."

Then there was a loud sound, and the truck fell over, leaving an opening for me. As I ran, Little Big Brother called my name. I ignored him, and ran into an alleyway.

In the alleyway, there was a dark-skinned man wearing sunglasses. I glanced at his arm, which held several tattoos.

I walked up to him, and nudged the arm. He placed the arm on my head, and murmured a few words.

"Your make up...you're part human and part beast. But I don't understand, brother! How do I know this?"

As he placed his arm on my head and focused, there was a red light that grew brighter with every passing second.

"You poor thing. You're a sin against nature and your body is in so much pain. Oh merciful god who shapes us all..." said the man, "Please return these scarred souls to your unending womb!"

At first I felt nothing. Then, after a second.

BOOM!

As I float now, into the air. I return to heaven. I...and my dog. Alexander.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Sad whether or not you believe in heaven, right?

Sorry it took so long. I'm busy trying to do another sad story that's entitled "A Tale of a Man and His Daughter". If you liked the FMA scenes, then you'll like that story.

Well, please R&R! And I'll be sure to finish with the last two suggestions. Although they'll be a bit shorter! Enjoy!

P.S. When Nina said 'Awexandewr', that was on purpose. I tried to make it cute.


End file.
